<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>all too well by dracoommalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867214">all too well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy'>dracoommalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on Song, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoommalfoy/pseuds/dracoommalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it<br/>i'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it<br/>after plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own<br/>now you mail back my things and I walk home alone</p><p>but you keep my old scarf from that very first week<br/>'cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>song fics [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>all too well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to lily (aka toes) :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Try not to be a slob for the next person you make out with.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>xoxo, D.M.</em>
</p><p>Harry was so angry he cast an <em>Incendio</em> on the piece of parchment and looked up, glaring daggers at the Slytherin table across the Great Hall. He was met with daggers right back, a cold glare from cold, grey eyes. Harry wanted to get up and yell at Draco right there, but he knew he couldn't. So, he looked back down at the box that held his tie and shirt he had left in Draco's dorm.</p><p>"What's that?" Ron asked, curious as ever, and choosing the worst possible time to look up from his plate full of breakfast. "Whoa, Harry. You look like you could murder a Horntail. What's wrong?"</p><p>This, of course, grabbed Hermione's attention, and she looked at Harry, who sat next to her. She gave him an inquisitive look which he ignored, and stormed out of the Great Hall. He wasn't surprised to see that Draco had followed him out. Harry grabbed the blond's arm and pull him around the corner, into a deserted hallway.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Harry hissed.</p><p>Draco scowled. "What? You mean to tell me the <em>Chosen One</em> doesn't hook up with someone different every weekend?"</p><p>"Are you mental? I've been hooking up with you during every weekend!"</p><p>"Oh, okay. So during the weekdays, then?"</p><p>Harry scowled right back and shook his head. He couldn't believe Draco right now. And why now, all of a sudden, was Draco being like this? They were sixteen and they were messing around- Draco had been the one that had made it very clear that now feelings should be involved. </p><p>But, that hadn't worked for Harry. He had gone and, like many other things in his life, messed it up. Last night he had told Draco what he felt. And he had told Draco how real his feelings were. And Harry knew, when he saw the look in Draco's eyes, the blond Slytherin felt the same way about Harry that Harry did him. The Gryffindor's mistake was believing that Draco would be vulnerable enough around Harry to tell him so.</p><p>So, taking a deep breath, Harry looked Draco in the eye. "I don't know what you're playing at right now, but I already told you. I don't want some red head <em>Weaslette</em> as you say. I want <em>you</em>, Draco, what's so hard to understand?"</p><p>Draco winced when Harry said he wanted him, which only made Harry frown more. Draco's gaze hardened. "And I told you, <em>Potter</em>, that no feelings were to get involved. That's how things get messy. That's how people get hurt."</p><p>Harry wouldn't let Draco off that easily. He reach out and grabbed the pale boy's hand. Draco panicked, looking around, but Harry just kept his eyes on Draco's. "Look at me and tell me you don't feel anything."</p><p>However, Harry's gaze was only met with one of stone and hurt and anger. "I don't feel anything." Draco said clearly, gazing into Harry's eyes and sticking out his chin.</p><p>Sadness filled Harry's insides. He knew Draco's eyes and how the deceived him. Draco felt a lot, but of course he wouldn't say so. So Harry just nodded and pulled his hand away from Draco's, ignoring the crashing and burning of his heart in his chest. "Okay. See you around, then. <em>Malfoy</em>."</p><p>And with that, he turned on his heel, and walked away.</p><p><br/>
<strong>
    <em>FIVE YEARS LATER</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After making sure the head of the Detective and Investigative Department at the Ministry's door was closed, Harry jumped up and pumped his fist, making a "Whoop!" noise and laughed, racing down the hallway to Ron's office.</p><p>Twenty-one years old, and he finally, <em>finally</em>, had been assigned his first case. He had transferred from the Auror on-field work to the investigative to try it out, and ended up loving it. He had assisted the older detectives on a few cases but now he had gotten his own.</p><p>Well, not that easily. He was paired with someone his age that had been in the investigative department a bit longer, but that was okay. At least someone his age wouldn't treat him like an assistant made to serve coffee like the older ones did. He took the elevator up to Ron's office, who, even at this young age, was appointed head of the Case and On-Field Assignments, so he'd be able to tell Harry who his partner was and the information of the case.</p><p>However, Harry's grin fell when he heard yelling coming from Ron's open office. He came to a halt and peered in, surprised to see Ron, red in the face, arguing loudly with-</p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p>About a million strings tugged on Harry's heart when he saw Draco. The last time he had been this close to his former, well, <em>whatever</em> they were, was back during the war. When they had saved each other's lives. When Harry looked into Draco's eyes just as he had done all those years ago and saw that there was still <em>feeling</em> in Draco's eyes.</p><p>Harry cleared his throat and stepped into the room and caught his breath when Draco turned, looking right at him. His hair fell in the slightly messy way it did back in their fourth and fifth year, but somehow it looked better now that he was older. He had gotten even taller and skinner, his thing body wrapped in a sophisticated black button up that was tucked into gray pants.</p><p>Harry wanted to wrap his arms around Draco's waist. He didn't.</p><p>And those eyes. Those stormy grey eyes that held every emotion ever when they met Harry's green right there in Ron's office. Harry forced himself to look at Ron. "Hey, Ron, I uh, got my case. i just came to see who my partner was."</p><p>Ron looked nervously between Harry and Draco. "Er- yeah. Yeah, that's actually what Malfoy here came to talk about, too..."</p><p>It took Harry a moment to figure out what Ron meant. Then his eyes widened in horror as he looked at Draco, who looked pale and like he might throw up at the realization that Harry was his partner. Harry looked back to Ron, who knew Harry and Draco's history. "Ron! No! Change it!"</p><p>"Yeah, Harry, don't you think I tried when I saw the case info? I can't- Smithstone won't let me."</p><p>"<em>Let</em> you? You're head of office! You're <em>her</em> boss!"</p><p>Ron shrugged helplessly. "Power of the elderly. Can't defy her."</p><p>So, with a groan and many mutters and rolling of the eyes, Harry and Draco were given the case information and apparated to the first location they were forced to inspect. It was quiet and it was awkward and Harry hated every second of it.</p><p>They were on the outskirts of a run-down and empty town in some off road city far away from London. Harry scrunched his nose and turned, only to face a gas station that looked as though it hadn't served gas in years. The letters were peeling and one employee (a teenager) was sleeping inside. Other than that, there was no one around.</p><p>"If I were to go missing, I wouldn't choose this place," Harry muttered.</p><p>Draco let out a snort, then quickly stopped.</p><p>Harry glanced at him. In that moment, and every moment for the past five years, all he could do was think about those wonderful weeks he had spent with Draco. He had gotten know him, gotten to <em>love</em> him. And Draco had just pushed him away.</p><p>Neither of them said anything, but they shivered as the brisk wind rattled them. After a quick glance around the area, Draco waved his wand and made a sweatshirt appear. He pulled it on, messing up his lightly gelled hair even more than the wind had. That's how Harry had always loved Draco's hair. Messy. Harry's eyes wandered down to Draco's sweatshirt and his heart almost stopped.</p><p>It was Harry's. Harry's Gryffindor quidditch sweatshirt he had left in Draco's dorm five years ago, part of the set of clothes that Draco had mailed back to him in the owl post during breakfast in the Great hall.</p><p>Only, Draco hadn't mailed this sweatshirt back. He must have worn it so much over the years that he hadn't even realized what sweatshirt he'd conjured from his home. The letters were a bit faded, but when Draco turned, Harry could clearly see the infamous <em>Potter, 7</em> on the back.</p><p>Draco cleared his throat. "Maybe we should start with the kid," he nodded to the gas station, "Yes, we'll wake him up first-"</p><p>"Malfoy."</p><p>"-see if he knows anything, but he probably won't-"</p><p>"Malfoy."</p><p>"-his boss might, though-"</p><p>"Draco."</p><p>That stopped the blond's rambling. His eyes narrowed. "What, Potter?"</p><p>Harry, against his own will, slowly smirked, letting his eyes flick down to Draco's chest. "Nothing. Just- nice sweatshirt."</p><p>Draco looked down and immediately turned the same shade of red that the Gryffindor sweater was. Harry laughed a little and saw the corners of Draco's mouth twitch and thought that Ron might have lied about not being able to switch Harry's partner.</p><p>And maybe, just maybe, Harry was okay with that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>